Dias de Viento
by KlaudiaLobithaCullen
Summary: Porque algunas veces el viento nos dice cosas y deseamos pedirle que nos lleve hasta alguien que esta tan lejos y fuera de nuestro alcance. Viñeta. AliceXJasper


_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertencen a Stephenie Meyer, la trama es propiedad de una musa que se le ocurren cosas mientras despotrico internamente contra el polvo que trae el aire.**_

* * *

**Días de Viento**

En el medio del bosque había una cabaña que llevaba años deshabitada. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que hacía un tiempo, alguien la habitaba.

Ella estaba sentada junto a la ventana que daba directo a lo más espeso de aquel bosque, mirando a través de la misma. Los días que pasaban a veces entre una visión y otra se le hacían siempre eternos. A veces ver su rostro era lo que le hacía su eterna existencia más llevadera.

El caballero de rizos dorados y ojos rojos que aparecía en su mente de pronto. Un ser como ella, un vampiro como lo era ella y como ella no deseaba ser…

A veces su imagen, los ojos rojos, los labios ensangrentados, las manos manchadas, la ira contenida en su tenso rostro… le asustaba. Pero luego lo veía a su lado, queriéndola, abrazándola como no había nadie que lo hiciera. Y ella no podía más que quererlo… cuando le llegaba a su mente su imagen abatida y triste. La soledad que se escondía en lo más profundo de sus pupilas, dándole un aspecto de cachorro abandonado y ella lo amaba y deseaba estar cerca de él… para abrazarlo y para que la abrazara.

**La soledad me embarga cuando no encuentro tu imagen,**

**en la maraña del tiempo, que todo desvanece…**

"Algún día será" se decía a sí misma, cuando el abatimiento de su propia soledad la embargaba y soñaba despierta con sus largos brazos rodeando su propia pequeña cintura. Caminando de la mano juntos por toda su eternidad.

Pero cuando no tenía visiones de él, ella comenzaba a sentirse sola y llegaba a pensar que alguna carta decisiva en destino la había apartado para siempre de él.

**Los abismos del tiempo me hacen olvidarte,**

**pero los días de viento, te traen a mi memoria de nuevo…**

La luz pálida del sol, oculto detrás de las nubes, dibujaba patrones al filtrarse en las ramas de los arboles. Los arboles que se mecían suavemente, aquel día de viento.

**Y el viento me grita tu nombre,**

**y el viento me recuerda tu voz…**

El susurro del viento a través de las ramas, le hacía estremecerse, de miedo y de emoción. Ese viento era más eterno que ella, dándole la vuelta al mundo entero una y otra vez. En ese suave susurro ella escuchaba el nombre que tanto le gustaba… _Jasper._ Su caballero, que aun no era suyo, porque el destino aun no los había querido reunir. Ella sabía que existía una razón para ello, pero en ese momento solo quería salir a buscarlo… abrazarlo… besarlo… ofrecerle su corazón… y cuidar el de él. Pero si algo había aprendido de sus visiones, era a ser paciente.

**Tu recuerdo me invade al escuchar tu nombre,**

**tus ojos perdidos buscan con desespero los míos…**

Una visión le llegó en aquel momento y, después de cuatro días, volvió a ver su rostro en el futuro…

_Allí estaba él otra vez. De pie junto a uno de los grandes árboles cercanos a la cueva en la que ahora se ocultaban él y María. Sus ojos tristes y abatidos se clavaban en el suelo, como si buscar aunque fuera el brillo de una estrella, fuese un sueño imposible para él. Estaba muy concentrado en algo, en algo que parecía muy importante y decisivo. _

_Una silueta surgía entre las sombras y él se tensaba en ese instante y trepaba a una de las primeras ramas del árbol. María aparecía en el pequeño claro, llegando hasta la cueva. Volteaba intentando verle. Un gruñido sordo se formaba en la garganta de Jasper y, con algo más que decisión, saltaba sobre su creadora…_

La visión se desvanecía y Alice no sabía ni siquiera que pensar de aquello que él acababa de decidir. No quería que matara, pero también sabía que ella también había tomado una decisión similar pocos días antes.

Volteó a ver el cielo, comenzaba a oscurecerse y las nubes se despejaban, dejando ver las estrellas. Unas estrellas que le traían esperanza y fortaleza. Ella vivía para la noche, estaba adaptada perfectamente a ella, creada naturalmente para vivir en las sombras. Y esos pequeños luceros, eran los que la mantenían con esperanza en un futuro que no sabía si se realizaría. En su situación solo le quedaba creer.

**Quiero pedirle al viento que me lleve a ti,**

**que me haga volar para estar a tu lado,**

**para jamás volverte a perder…**

Aun escuchaba el rugido del viento entre las copas de los árboles y deseaba que ese viento que tanto viajaba a través del mundo, yendo y viniendo desde los rincones más remotos de la tierra, la llevara a él, hasta sus brazos, a mirar sus ojos de rubí tan tristes y vacios, a la espera del amor que llene su corazón de fe otra vez. Pero aun no era tiempo, ella lo sabía mejor que nadie.

**La espera es más larga de lo que jamás imaginé,**

**solo quiero estar a tu lado y en tus ojos ver el amanecer…**

Si, la espera es más larga de lo que jamás llegó a imaginar. Llevaba ya veintidós años esperándole. Desde la primera vez que vio su rostro tenso lleno de miles de cicatrices, y sus ojos rojos y tristes, buscando a alguien que le ayudara a recuperar algo perdido mucho tiempo atrás. Pero justo ella, tenía todo el tiempo del mundo. Justamente ella, que no sabía porque ni en qué momento, se había transformado en un ser inmortal, tenía una eternidad entera para esperarlo y otra para pasarla junto a él.

Pero su inquieto corazón muerto, paralizado en el tiempo, no deseaba esperar más. Solo quería tener a alguien que lo llenara, que en calor de un abrazo y la dulzura de un beso, le diera la oportunidad de sentir que latía de nuevo.

**No quiero seguir, sintiéndome sola,**

**pero debo esperar, a que el destino te traiga a mis brazos…**

Su mirada estaba perdida en el vacío, su oído atento al susurro del viento que la llamaba, que le figuraba un grito en la oscuridad, un grito que solo repetía una sola palabra… _Jasper_. De pronto a su mente acudió algo nuevo… una nueva visión…

_Jasper estaba de pie, a su lado se encontraba Peter, su viejo amigo, quien se había escapado junto a Charlotte y a quien Jasper no había querido asesinar y había dejado ir. El rubio escuchaba atentamente a su amigo, quien emocionado le contaba cosas inimaginables que había vivido desde que se había separado de él. Una vida pacifica… _

_Mientras escuchaba, Jasper meditaba su situación y al final decidía. _

_Caminaba junto a su antiguo camarada de armas, lejos de las batallas, lejos de María, lejos de tanta vida cruel. En busca de un nuevo destino…_

Regresó de su visión más alegre de lo que jamás llego a estar al tener una. Una pieza decisiva en el destino se había movido, una decisión que había estado esperando desde hacia tanto. Sabía que aun faltaba camino por recorrer para ambos. Pero ahora estaban un paso más cerca de su destino, de su futuro. Un paso más cerca el uno del otro…

**Aun falta tiempo, pero debo esperar que vengas a mí,**

**que el aire te traiga hasta mis brazos…**

Aun había que esperar, aun había que tener paciencia. El destino los reuniría algún día, y el viento los llevaría a estar juntos. Quería estar con él, pero sabía que el destino tenía sus mañas y que se reunirían bajo la lluvia y en un _**Día de Viento…**_

* * *

**_Hola :D ¿Como están Yo estoy muuuuy feliz de que ya me encuentro de vacaciones. Ya me hacían falta sinceramente. Esta viñetita se me ocurrió mientras aspiraba la sala y renegaba internamente contra todo el polvo que se junta cuando hace viento. Ya sé, raro... Bueno, como se podrán dar cuenta es antes de la cafeteria de Philadelphia que tanto amamos las Jalice, y me gusto escribirla. _**

**_Tambien aprovecho para avisarles, que si, tengo vacaciones. Tengo dos semanas enteras, pero me ausentaré durante ellas de todos mis fanfics. Mis musas tambien se hab ido de vacaciones, empacaron un dia antes de que yo terminara las clases jejeje xD Ademas que quiero dedicarle estas dos semanas a mi original y necesito tiempo para respirar, estar con mi familia y dejar de lado un poco el ordenador portatil, que me he convertido en su esclava. jejejeje xD_**

**_Espero me disculpen y comprendan un poco mi posicion, es necesario y apenas empiecen las clases volvere a trabajas sobre el capitulo de Llamado del Amor, para seguir con Dos Vidas un Mismo Amor, y de alli con Amor de Pelicula y Vivir una Nueva Vida, que no saben las sorpresas que les esperan en ambos fics._**

**_En fin, me despido y les deseo a todos unas muy felices y productivas vacaciones. Que descansen y se puedan relajar mucho. Nos leeremos en el marco de dos semanas a lo mucho ;)_**

**_Fins Aviat! _**

**_Klau :D_**

**_PD. Eso no significa que no pase a leer si es que actualizan. ;)_**

**_PD2. No he usado ninguna cancion, son versos que comence a inventar mientras escribia. Si tengo inspiracion y suerte quiza la convierta en una cancion :P Pero no soy compositora._**


End file.
